Listen Carefully
by funkypudding
Summary: Annabeth thought she had some sort of win over her father. Nearly a year has passed since she confronted him about the ban on music. Shocking news brings the Princess back to her kingdom. When Annabeth is taken hostage and Frederick attacks Atlantis, what choice does Percy have but to go to war.
1. Chapter 1

**Brand new story. This is the sequel to my completed story, Sound Lovely make sure to read that before you checks this out. Thanks for reading and please review!**

Bad News

Atlantis had truly become Annabeth's home in the per year. She was quick to learn the maze of corridors that wound through the massive palace. She had favorite places before her friends could even figure out where their rooms were. She kept some of these places secret so that she could be alone with her thoughts when needed.

She definitely needed it that morning. She left her room early, as the sun was rising over the horizon. The girl navigated her way through the corridors and eventually found the place she was looking for. It was a book in the wall with a window that overlooked the ocean. It was Annabeth's favorite place to think by herself.

She had just sat down when she heard her name being called from down the hall.

"Princess Annabeth?"

The blonde cursed to herself. They must have seen her sneak away. She stood and walked towards the voice. She finally found the man who had called her.

"You were looking for me?" She asked.

The messenger, a short man whose name she failed to remember, nodded.

"Yes. A man arrived from Francisco today. He says he has a message for you."

That peaked her interest. It had almost been a year since they had heard anything from Francisco. Why would someone be sending her a message? Was it Terminus? A rebel? Was her father trying to execute prisoners again?

"Bring me to him."

The man bowed his head and gestured for her to follow him.

They made their way to the main entrance of the palace. There, Annabeth was surprised to find Poseidon and Percy waiting as well. Both father and son looked stricken as she approached. She didn't have time to think about it as she saw the man from Francisco standing before them.

"Chiron!?" It was her stable boy in Francisco. She ran up to him, in a very un-Princess like manner, and threw her arms around him.

"It's great to see you, too, Annabeth." But he didn't sound too happy. The Princess pulled away.

"What's wrong, Chiron? What's your message for me?" She asked, a little fearful of what he had to say.

"I don't know how to put this, Annabeth. Your mother has recently passed away. Your father wishes that you attend the funeral in a few days."

It felt like the whole world was crashing down on her.

Her mother...dead?

Percy was the one to catch her before she hit the floor. Her entire body gave up on her as the news sank in.

"I've got to go."

Poseidon and Percy exchanged a look.

"Annabeth, it seems dangerous."

"She's my mother." Her grey eyes sharpened. "I'm not going to miss my last goodbye."

The King and the Prince were silent for a moment.

"At least let me come with you," Percy said gently as he took her hand.

"No. I need to do this alone." Annabeth attempted a smile, but failed miserably as her lips turned into a grimace. She pulled her hand from his slowly and turned away. "I'll go pack." She left the room without another word.

Percy looked to his father. "She needs to go with someone and she needs to be inconspicuous. I can't keep the reports away from her any longer, Father." The King looked down at the Prince.

"Tell her if you must. You know it will just make her even more unhappy."

"If you're not going to war with Frederick over the action out in the outer kingdom, she'll be furious."

Poseidon sighed. "Not every answer is war. We need to be thinking rationally. Winter is approaching very soon, surely you've felt the colder wind from the bay. Now is not time for war."

Percy nodded. "I'm sending Chiron back with her. She may be a Princess, but that doesn't mean she has the best judgement with upset." He followed the path Annabeth had taken back to her room.

Once he found it, he was surprised to see her nearly packed and already in traveling clothes, most of which were fine aside from the rich clock she wore over her plain blue dress.

"You can't wear that. People will recognize you." Annabeth looked up at him and nodded slowly.

" You're right. It's too dangerous," She said, sliding the cloak off her shoulders.

"Do you really need to go? We can have our own memorial service here. I can protect you here." Percy took her hand, the one that she wore her engagement ring on. It's beautiful blue colors always reminded Annabeth or Percy, but she would have to take it off for the journey.

The Prince's face darkened as she slid the ring off her finger and tucked it in his hand.

"Keep it safe until I get back. You won't even know I'm gone." She planted a soft kiss on ha cheek. "When I return, we're starting to plan our wedding, remember? I'm looking forward to that like you would not believe." Her smile was sad.

She would have wanted her mother to see her get married. It would have meant the world to her if Athena watched Malcolm walk her down the aisle. They could have laughed about the rivalry she and Poseidon used to have. They could be a true family if they forgot about the psycho dad in the next kingdom

Instead, Annabeth hoped to the Gods that she was happy and watching her.

Four Years Before

"Where's my son?" Athena's cry could be heard over the chaos of the ball. Her voice was filled with so much pain that even the coldest hearts would wrench at the sound of it. The Queen was on her knees in the broken glass of the window, sobbing as Frederick stood over her, a murderoh shook in his eye.

"It was those damned musicians, Athena." He muttered to her before calling for the guards to hurry and find their son.

Annabwth watched her mother from across the room, her own pain causing tears to flow down her cheeks.

"Annabeth, are you there?" Athena finally called after the guards let the guests starts to leave. "Where my daughter?!" The Queen was being hysterical.

"I'm here, Mother!" The Princess relied, running into Athena's open arms. Frederick stared to one side, watching family cry. It was then that Annabeth realized that they hadn't just lost the Prince that night, but the King as well. Annabeth would have been her own family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I'm so excited for this story and I hope you guys will love it. Please review what you think!**

Friendly News

"Piper."

The new mother glowed as her best friend showed up at her door.

"Hey, Annabeth. I was just coming to see you. Caden said his first word today!" She seemed so happy, Annabeth hated to ruin it.

"That's great, Pipes," She paused, unsure how to continue. "Listen, I've got to head out of town for a bit and I need some advise."

"Sure, what do you need, Beth?" The Princess rolled her eyes at the nicknames Piper had taken to calling her from time to time.

"Well, I think I'm pregnant."

The girl lit up like a candle. "Holy gods, Annabeth! That's amazing! Have you told Percy yet?" She hugged her friend.

"Not yet," The blonde admitted. "I don't want him to know until I get back. I just need some tips just in case I am."

"Of course, Annabeth." Piper have her a small smile. "I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me." She frowned for a moment. "Surely this would be easier if you let me come with you, wherever you're going. I think you really need someone with you if you are pregnant."

Annabeth shook her head. "No, Piper. I have to go on this journey alone and you need to stay with Baby Caden."

Piper pouted a bit, but she knew the Princess was right.

After her conversation with Piper, Annabeth finally headed out for Francisco.

Percy watched his fiancée disappear into the distance on her horse. He prayed to every god that he knew that she would be safe.

Annabeth made it to the Hedge home just as the sun set.

"Hello, Annabeth. Great to see you again." Mellow was the one to answer the door. She was big, probably expecting her first baby fairly soon.

"You, too, Melloe." The blonde hugged her around the baby bump. "How are you and Gleeson?"

"I thought I told you kids to call me Coach!" The two heard the man yell from within the house.

"Well, he's the same as ever," Mellie said with a giggle.

"Is Calypso still staying here?" The poor girl had been so starved from her time in the Francisco prison that she stayed at the healer's home for months. Once she was well enough, she moved in with the Hedges.

Mellie nodded. "Leo Valdez picked her up for a night on the town, which doesn't seem that exciting if I'm honest. She should be back soon."

Annabeth smiled. She was glad to see the girl up and moving. She had been through so much. It was great to see her happy, even if it was with Leo Valdez. He had fallen in love with her during his time helping the Hedges build another room onto their cottage. Apparently their first meeting involved a broken table and quite a bit of singed hair on Leo's head, but they eventually made it work.

Chiron came inside after making sure the horses were tied up outside.

As they were all, aside from the coach, sitting down at the table for a late dinner, Chiron finales announced that he needed to head for Delphi.

"I need to find Malcolm. I think he would like to know about the Queen." He looked like he'd rather face Hedge's rather than do that.

"It's alright, Chiron. I can get the rest of the way to Francisco on my own."

"I can probably be back here in two days time, Annaberh brown we, including Malcolm possibly, can head to the kingdom together in enough time before the funeral." Annabeth frowned. That was impossible and both knew it.

"I can take her, Chiron." A voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Calypso!" Annabeth smiled and ran to high her. "You're looking so well."

The girl had definitely grown a bit since the Princess had last seen her. Her auburn hair was longer and shiny with health. Her skin was no longer pale and sickly, but a fresh tan color. Her cheeks weren't sunken in anymore and her bones didn't jut out like their used to. She was definitely benefitting from Mellie's care and Leo's love. Her eyes even sparked with love, as she had obviously just left Leo.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I can take you the rest of the way and Churon can meet you there in a few days." Calypso smiled back at her.

"Thank you," Annabeth said as she hugged her again.

"Now let's head off to bed. I'm sure you're exhausted from your journey." Calypso led her friend away from the dining room.

Calypso was ecstatic to see Annabeth. She had helped her escape that awful prison and gave her a home with the Hedges. The circumstances could have been better, but she was still happy to spend time with her. She never really had friends growing up, so it was nice that she could finally count on some people. And her list of friends was growing.

First it was Piper, who gave her food when the guards neglected to think of her in the corner of their cell. They thought she would just die and they wouldn't have to worry about her. But Piper saw that she was, in fact, a person. She was the first to show compassion.

Calypso squeezed her eyes shut as she thought about the ones that had come before her. The prison was supposed to be separated, but the guards grew crueler with each day. Boys would often be thrown in with her. Every single one of them had a death sentence. It was like the King was purposely punishing her with these boys.

Each one "loved" her as she was the last girl they'd see before death came to them.

Some were more rough than others, but they all left their impact.

So, yes, Piper was the first to actually care, but she wasn't the first. Calypso didn't realize how much it meant that the foreign looking girl was giving her food until she later learned that Piper was pregnant at the time.

Then, Zoe and her gang came. Calypso was terrified of them at first. She thought they would steal her food and maybe Piper's, but they turned out to be a bunch of goofballs. They made it their goal to try and make her laugh. They were the ones that carried her to the Hedges after they escaped.

Annabeth showed up soon after. Coming into that cell, Calypso knew she was different. She wasn't just some run-of-the-mill rebel. She was the Princess. She honest to gods looked like an angel come to rescue her that night. Her blonde curls glowed in the darkness and that rich cloak that she wore was laid gently on Calypso. Her voice, joined with Piper's when the King himself came to see them, was unearthly.

Her list expanded in the town they finally arrived at. The Healer, an older woman who never gave her name, nursed her back to health, giving her a place to stay at her lovely home. Then, Mellie and Gleeson accepted her into their family. It was more than she ever had growing up. Her father turned her into something she was not, which landed her in jail two long years ago.

Then, Leo happened.

She didn't know she had the capacity to love again after that string of men at the prison every single one of her past lovers were dead.

Leo stayed longer than any of them had. He respected her. He made her laugh. He made her happy. She had never been so happy than she was with him.

She lost her mom at a young age, her family breaking apart at that same time as her father became lost to her as well. His crimes led to her misery. His "love" led to her being cold and distant.

Leo changed everything. Just as the others had.

Since Annabeth needed help, it was the least Calypso could do to accompany her.

After helping her friend to bed, Calypso went to sleep knowing that she needed to give back to those people on her list. And Annabeth would be the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

Terrible News

The way to Francisco was fun actually. Annabeth was glad Calypso tagged along. The girl told her everything that had happened in that tiny town since the Princess's last visit. She was such a great conversationalist that Annabeth completely forgot why she was coming back to Francisco in the first place.

The two arrive at Terminus's door into the kingdom.

"I guess I need to head back now. I expect you to stop by on your way back, Annabeth," Calypso said with a smile.

"Of course. I'll be there within a week. Hopefully I can see Leo this time. Make sure he's treating you right or I'll smack him in the head."

Calypso giggles. "If he wasn't, you'd be the first to know that Hedge bashed his head in."

Annabeh laughed and hugged her friend goodbye.

"See you soon, Calypso."

Then the blonde disappeared into the wall and into the home of Terminus.

"Annie!" Little Julia immediately ran to her and threw her arms around the Princess.

"Hey, girl. Where's Termy? I need to talk to him."

Julia looked over her shoulder, where they could hear voices coming from the front of the home.

"He said to take you upstairs when you arrived. Some people from the King came by today."

Annabeth nodded, following the girl upstairs into her room.

She spent maybe an hour playing with Julia, trying to keep her mind off the people Terminus was dealing with.

Terminus finally made an appearance as Julia settled in for a nap. Annabeth followed the man back downstairs where the guests had just left.

"Some of your father's people have started to catch on that people are somehow getting in and out of the kingdom. They came by to inspect my home. If you had arrived a minute sooner, you would have found yourself face to face with a guard."

"They'll soon know I'm here when I get to the palace tonight." Annabeth scowled at her hands. "I should get going. I want to get there while it's still light out."

Terminus nodded, handing her an apple as she stood.

"You need to keep your strength up. You can't let your father get you down." He paused. "I'm sorry about your mother, Annabeth. She was an amazing woman, just as you've become."

The blonde smiled, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"That means so much to me, Terminus." She took the apple. "Tell Julia that I'll see her on my way back to Atlantis."

"She'll look forward to it."

Annabeth didn't know what she'd expected when returning to the palace. Maybe she thought it'd be darker than usual. Quieter. Not full of people working on the gardens along with carriages going to and from the entryway.

She walked in, almost unnoticed until a guard saw her.

"It's the Princess!" He exclaimed and several other guards joined him as he escorted her to the throne room.

Frederick looked the same as ever sitting in that throne. The chair beside him looked so empty that Annabeth's heart ached. The thrones she and Malcolm sat in were also unused, as their family was seemingly beyond help.

"I'm assuming you're here for your mother?" The King said without even looking at her.

"Yes," She breathed the word, telling herself that if she cried in front of that man, she would never forgive herself.

"I'll allow you to stay until after the funeral. Then you leave," He announced and his daughter nodded. She turned to head for her room when he called out again.

"Annabeth. I want you to meet someone."

The Princess turned to see a woman and two boys. The woman was around her mother's age, her eyes hard while her smile was soft. Her hair was jet black with red highlights weaving through it. The boys were just a bit younger than the Princess, possibly sixteen or seventeen. Their dark hair was very similar to the woman's.

"Hi," The mother said, a little too perky. "Let me introduce my sons Bob and Matthew. They're cute, aren't they?"

Both boys grinned wickedly. Something wasn't right about those two. Annabeth couldnt help but feel that there was a coldness in those smiles. She felt their intentions were cruel.

"And you are?" Annabeth watched the trio warily.

Frederick then did the worst thing he could have done at that moment. He put his arm around the woman and kissed her cheek.

"She's going to be your new mother, Annabeth." The blonde couldn't look at her father. How could he so quickly after Athena's death? She was the greatest woman Annabeth had ever known. How could he replace her so easily? Her funeral hadn't even started and he already had a new family lined up for the throne.

"I thought you wanted a blood heir," Annabeth said, looking pointedly at the boys.

"They are blood heirs."

It clicked in Annabeth's mind. She knew that they looked familiar. Those eyes, even if they were a little turned at the edges like their mother's. The boys looked nearly identical to Frederick aside from the hair.

And Frederick had cheated on Queen Athena with a different woman.

"Not really. My mother is who brought you to the throne. She was the one that made you royalty. They are not blood of hers." Annabeth tried to reason.

"Ah. My point exactly. She made me royalty. I will make them royalty just the same." Frederick looked to his mistress with a cold smile. "I think you should go to your room, daughter. The funeral is tomorrow and I don't want to see you until then." The King proceeded to turn his gaze away from her and refused to look until Annabeth was out of the room.

"I'm not your daughter anymore," The Princess muttered as she walked away.

Annabeth finally reached her room only to be attacked by a hug in the hallway.

"Annabeth!"

She barely had time to reach out to the girl giving her a hug.

"Reyna! I thought you quit working here as a maid. We all thought you went with your sister back home." The Princess looked around, as if Hykla was going to appear at any moment.

"Hykla wasn't going and neither was I." Reyna's face darkened. Annabeth got a chill down her spine as she looked at her usually cheerful friend. "This was the best I could do."

"You could always leave, Reyna. There is a home for you in Atlantis," Annabeth pleaded, looking to the rags that Reyna was wearing.

"No." Reyna was too quick to her response.

Annabeth stopped prying. She just headed into her room. Then she noticed that Reyna wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming, Reyna? I have a lot to tell you."

The girl looked back at the blonde sadly.

"I'm not your maid, Annabeth. I'm the new Queen's maid."

Annabeth took a step back from her friend, hurt obvious in her eyes. Reyna opened her mouth to say something else, but Annabeth had already disappeared into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Deadly News

Everything was blurred for Annabeth as she waited for the funeral to begin. She did her best to ignore that woman and her sons. The whole family tried making conversation with her, but she refused to answer. She would not associate herself with her half-brothers. Chiron and her true brother never did show. She couldn't help but think something was wrong. Eventually, the funeral started. Annabeth followed the coffin that held her mother down to the garden. They wanted to put her in the cemetery, but Annabeth refused to let that happen. She made them bury her by Athena's parents among the beautiful flowers that had been planted when Athena was a child.

The stones that marked when Annabeth's grandparents lay were just as elegant as Athena's. Athena made sure that they were cleaned everyday and she visited them as often as she could.

Annabeth wished she could do the same.

She sat in the freshly packed dirt, surrounded by roses for what seemed like hours. She traced Athena's name thousands of times as she thought of her bright smile and loving personality. She never wanted to leave her mother, but she knew that she was always with her.

"I love you, Mother." Annabeth kissed the top of the tombstone before venturing back into the palace for her things. She needed to get back to Atlantis. She couldn't deal what would soon happen to her kingdom, at least not without Percy's support. She grabbed her travel pack and left her room. Before she could reach the door and leave the palace, a man stopped her.

He was a few years older than her, his blond hair a shade lighter than her own. A scar rippled down one side of his face and his blue eyes seemed a weird combination of cold one moment and warm the next.

"Princess," He greeted, bowing his head. "The King wishes to see you."

Annabeth fumbled with the skirt of her black dress. The way he looked at her, it made her uncomfortable.

"Tell him that I'm leaving as we agreed."

"No, your Highness. He wants to see you about a different matter."

Annabeth reluctantly followed him, uneasy about the whole thing.

Frederick was alone in the throne room.

"I'm leaving, Frederick. What more do you want?"

"I'm afraid you can't leave, dear. War has broken out and it is unsafe for you to travel."

Annabeth could no longer feel her legs. They collapsed under her as they did when she learned of her mother's death. This time, it was the man from earlier that caught her instead of Percy.

"What do you mean?"Annabeth asked as she was finally able to stand, the man holding her arm steadily. His cool touch brought shivers through her body as she tried to ignore his presence.

"Neither Atlantis not Delphi were willing to agree to a treaty I sent them recently. So, I sent troops out and attacked."

"Are you insane?!" Annabeh asked furiously, wondering what treaty he made. Frederick smirked at her.

"No, I'm just doing what's best for the kingdom," He replied.

"And war is what's best for the people?" Annabeth nearly shrieked at him.

"Luke, could you take my daughter to her room? She is not to leave the palace for her own safety."

The man, who Annabeth could only assume was Luke, tightened his grip on her arm and began to steer her away from her father.

"You can't do this! I am a hostage to this war! Malcolm will tear you apart! Percy will save me! You will lose!" Her yells were silenced as the door to the throne room closed behind her and Luke. Frederick could only smile at what his future looked like.

The Day Before

"This is ridiculous. Who does he think he is, wanting me to sign this treaty." Poseidon was furiously looking through the demands Frederick had sent. Percy, Piper, and Jason sat in the throne room with him. Jason silently cooed at the baby Caden in his lap as Percy took the treaty from his father to read it.

"What is wrong with that man?" Asked Piper as she read over his shoulder.

"He has Annabeth." That was the only thing Percy could comprehend. "We have to get her back."

"Don't worry, son. We'll send someone to fetch her soon."

Poseidon placed a hand on Percy's shoulder reassuringly. Percy didn't look like he believed it.

"Yeah. It'll be okay, Perce. I'll even man the mission when it comes to it." Jason spoke up, but not taking his attention from his son. The Prince didn't look too calmed by that as he left the room with Poseidon.

"I think it's time for your nap," Piper said while taking her baby from her husband. "I'll meet you for lunch as soon as I get him to sleep." Jason kissed her cheek before heading off.

The brunnette found her room after ten minutes. She seriously could not get used to the palace, even after a year. It didn't help that her sense of direction was whack. The baby was already nodding off when they arrived. Piper kissed her beautiful son on the head one last time, his big blue eyes closing for his nap, before she left the room to find a blanket.

She had just passed through the doorway when she was knocked to the ground.

The blast was deafening. Piper felt numb and extremely disoriented as she looked around her, trying to take everything in.

She was in the floor. Her elbow had a gash with blood slowly oozing out. Her forehead was throbbing. Her knees were skinned and sure to bruise.

But she wasn't worried about any of that.

She was worried about the room she had just left. Specifically Caden. She pushed herself off the floor and, despite the pain, she scrambled into the room.

Only it wasn't much of a room anymore.

It was more of a gaping hole that led straight down the cliff to the ocean.

It didn't seem real. Piper felt like someone had ripped a hole in her chest like they had with the room. Her heart hurt so much. That was when she started to scream. Her wails drifted and mingled with many others in Atlantis. Smoke rose in the distance, rocks flying toward the city. Piper's world was crashing down around her.

Jason was the one to find her. He dropped to his knees beside his wife when he saw what damage had been done.

His son was dead.

That baby boy who had been so giggly moments before in his arms was gone.

Jason didn't walk. He just held his wife as she cried.

He lost himself when he lost Caden.

Poseidon and Percy watched in horror as troops marched through the city, tearing apart homes and catapulting boulders into the palace. It had been so sudden that they had only just sent out a defense.

Poseidon, always the peace loving King, was heartbroken as he announced war on Francisco. Percy was furious. He needed to get to Annabeth as soon as possible.

The Prince heard Piper wail. First, he would have to find one of his closet friends. He ran to find her.

He wished he had not. It was a sight he never wanted to see. Seeing his best friends losing everything was a terrible thing to witness.

Especially after watching a kingdom of his people being attacked and suffering from the same fate.


	5. Chapter 5

Decisive News

Malcolm was distraught when Chiron arrived. Not only had his kingdom been attack by his own father, but then he learned that his mother was dead. The stable boy tried to connive him to go to the funeral, but the Prince of Delphi couldn't leave his people. Not in the hard times they were currently facing. He would have to put his personal feelings aside for the sake of the kingdom and his wife. Kayla was overly upset. She paced the throne room as people retreated into the palace walls. Apollo was more than willing to help those in need. Especially since there were still Franciscan troops just outside Delphi.

"Malcolm. Thank you so much for helping us out." Will, Kayla's younger brother smiled as he and Malcolm walked briskly down the halls.

"I'm part of this family now, Will. I may love my mother and siste, but I made a promise to Kayla and to Delphi. You come first now." Malcolm followed the younger prince into the ballroom, where dozens of Delphi citizens were already crowding the floors.

"Prince Malcolm!"

"Your Highness!"

"What will happen to our homes?"

"I can't find my daughter!"

"My father's missing!"

"Prince Will!"

"What's going on?"

The questions flew from everywhere at once.

Malcolm raised a hand to calm the storm. They quieted down, as he was always surprised to see.

"Stay calm, everyone. The King is working to defend Delphi. As for those who have lost their homes, we will give you shelter here until they are rebuilt. If you are missing someone, I have a few guards here who are willing to go back out to find your loved ones. If you could form a line, that would help us a lot."

The line grew beside him as the guards started taking names and locations. They would then send out a pair of men to find the missing person. Malcolm was saddened to see so many people in that line. And more confused people poured into the ballroom with every minute.

The Prince realized they would need to find proper bedding and food for the citizens. He headed towards the kitchens to warn the cooks.

In the back of Malcolm's mind, he never forgot that his mother was dead despite how much he had to do. In a way, he was dealing with his grief to keep busy. It was the best he could do for those he loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone convinced me to update this tonight. You're welcome. Hope yall are having a great week. Please review and pm if you have any questions.**

Daily News

The blonde couldn't sleep. Days went by and she couldn't will herself to close her eyes. From her window she could see so many troops. So many men marching across the palace grounds, stomping the grass flat. Her heart sank every time she saw them leave, some not to return.

Her new maid was terrified of her. She would only come by in the morning and in the evening. Naomi wasn't nearly the conservationalist that Hylla or Reyna were. She would stutter with her words and constantly drop hints. Not that Annabeth minded. She liked when Naomi was there. She didn't like being alone.

Or at least as alone as she could get when Luke was standing right outside her door.

Frederick kept her in her room. She was not allowed to leave unless she agreed to have dinner with them. Which she refused to do.

So she spent her days eating the food Luke brought to her. She kept eating despite the fact that she didn't want to. She needed to keep her strength up, especially if it turned out that she was pregnant. It was also a reminder that she needed to get back to Percy. Alive.

The first day, she tried to leave.

The servants' entrance in the closet was boarded shut. Annabeth tried to pry t open but it wouldn't budge.

Naomi didn't stay in Hylla and Reyna's old room. It was locked, so there was no way to know if the passage there was open or not. She even attempted to go down to the garden and maybe get out that way, but Luke stuck to her, always by her side.

So, the Princess spent her days looking out the window, too upset to sleep, too broken to do must of anything.

The most she did one day was pull out her flute. The instrument hadn't been used in years, her last lesson long before Malcolm's disappearance. She still had her sheet music tucked away with the rest of her study materials that her tutors had left her.

She was rusty at first, but she slowly found herself creating the songs from her childhood.

"You're not allowed to do that."

The girl nearly dropped the flute when she saw Luke in the doorway.

"What else am I to do? Every one I love is either dead or in another kingdom." Annabeth put the flute down on her desk anyway, afraid that the guard would take it away.

"It doesn't have to be that way." The boy couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from the Princess. The past few days, he had seen her cry, try to get out, and even sing a little when she thought no one could hear. He was mesmerized by her voice and when she brought out that flute, he couldn't help but lean into the sound. He hadn't heard music in years.

Luke felt things he knew he wasn't supposed to feel. He was slowly finding himself thinking about the blonde in the room all by herself. And it wasn't occasionally. It was all the time. Even when he wasn't guarding the door.

After the first two days, he had requested to be on full watch. He had a cot laid in front of her door and the maid bring his food when she brought Annabeth's. He even convinced Naomi to let him take in the food sometimes, which she was glad to let him do because the Princess made her so nervous. Any time he had with her was a gift.

Annabeth looked up at the guard. She felt uncomfortable in the way he looked at her. Her skin crawled as his cold eyes pierced her own.

"I think I'll go to dinner today with my father."

Luke started a bit at that. It was extremely unusual that she would mention her father at all.

"Of course, your Highness," He said with a bow, remembering to address her properly. At least he would be able to accompany her there.

* * *

Piper kept herself busy. It had been five days since the attack. She no longer had a child to take care of and she didn't know what to do with herself anymore. So she helped in anyway she could.

Percy insisted that she rest, her stitches might rip out, but she refused to sit.

Nothing could compare to the pain inside.

She first helped refugees, citizens that lost their homes or were being evacuated. She broke down when she saw the children without their parents or couples without their children. Hazel had to drag her out of the ballroom, as she had started wailing his name over and over at one point.

She resorted to kitchen duty, helping cook for the thousands that were running it the royal family for help, not to mention the troops that were being recruits and sent out to meet Frederick's men. She tried not to think about the fact that some of those men would never return home to their mothers or wives.

Jason was out there, commanding the army alongside Percy, Frank, and Nico.

Hazel stuck by her though. That girl was a blessing. Piper knew she had gone through terrors in her childhood. Her mother had tried to sell her to men for money. Frank saved her in a way. They had gotten married the year before. He took her away from that life for good. Piper was reminded of Jason, who had done similar for her.

The two girls bonded. Hazel kept her company as the days dragged out. She didn't leave her alone, as she had started to feel the moment everything was lost to her. Especially since Piper hadn't seen Jason in five days. Percy assured her that he was okay, but she wished she could see him. She definitely was not okay and she needed her husband. She would have thought hat he needed her as well.

"Piper, how are you doing?" Percy appeared in the kitchen as she and Hazel were cleaning up. The Prince was a sight to see. His clothes were disheveled, his hair a mess, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was obviously worried about Annabeth.

"I'm fine, Percy. Have you been getting enough sleep?" The girl asked, wipi her shaking hands on her apron.

"No, to be honest." He didn't meet her in the eye.

"Have something to eat." Hazel placed a piece of fresh bread in his hands. Percy took it graciously and say at one of the chairs scattered around the room. Each girl pulled up a chair as well.

"I'm really worried about Annabeth," Percy muttered to them, picking at the bread. "I want to bring her back, but Father says he needs me here to help oversee things. He says she will be okay." He looked between the girls. "What do you think?"

Hazel and Piper exchange a look.

"I seriously doubt that Frederick would hurt her. I mean she is his daughter."

Both look to Piper, who is lost in thought.

 _I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me._

Annabeth might be pregnant. The war could last a long time. Percy needed to know that he may have to save his child as well. But Piper didn't think she could betray Annabeth's trust. Surely, she could tell him and they would get her out somehow. But if she wasn't, he might have wasted valuable resources to bring her to a place that might be even more unsafe for her.

"What do you think, Piper?" Percy studied her curiously.

"I think you need to stay here."

The brunette met his gaze to cut him off from his protest.

"I think you need to send me to her."


	7. Chapter 7

Helpful News

Naomi was thrilled to dress Annabeth for dinner. The maid was very happy with the dresses she created for the Princess. She was even happier when she was complimented on her design.

"It's so light and it's just stunning!" The Princess spin, making the silky blue fabric fan around her. "And it fits perfectly."

Annabeth was happy to see her maid smile. She didn't want her to be afraid around her. Hopefully, Naomi could be a friend to her.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"Please call me Annabeth." The small brunette reddened as she nodded.

"Yes, Annabwth."

"Now, I think I will show up my step-mother with this, don't you think?"

"A-absolutely," The maid stuttered, but still smiled.

"Thank you, Naomi." The blonde kissed the girl on both cheeks before Naomi ran off to fetch Luke.

Annabeth had come to lithe the time she spent with Luke. Ever since he stopped her flute playing that morning, he didn't seem to ever leave, always coming in to check on her. Her interaction with him was vey uncomfortable.

So much so that when Naomi came by to dress her for dinner earlier, she had a discussion with her about it.

"Naomi, I want you to bring in all my food from now on," She had said. The maid was visibly upset at that point.

"I'm sorry, miss. The guard insisted that he could bring it in. I didn't realize you wanted me to." She had looked like she was about to cry.

"No, Naomi. It's not your fault. I just don't like the way he looks at me."

Naomi's eyes had widened at that. "You don't mean..." She gasped and looked behind her as if Luke had been standing there.

"Don't worry Naomi. It's just... I have a fiancé back home." Annabeth had to pause to breathe before she could tell Naomi the next part. "I'm also pregnant."

"Oh, Your Highness. Would you like me to get a midwife for you?" The maid looked concerned when she glanced at the Princess' stomach.

"If there is anyway to get one in here unnoticed, that would be amazing. I'm not in the mood to explain anything to my father. I'm not even positive I am pregnant anyway."

"Of course, Princess."

Annabeth had been relieved. No one except Piler had known her secret. Someone needed to know. Annabeth had to ask for help from someone. At least Naomi was there. The blonde felt that she could trust her.

"You look stunning, Your Highness." Luke's voice brought her back to the present.

Annabeth didn't meet his eyes. She just took his arm as she led her out of the room.

Naomi was just outside, watching as Luke escorted her to dinner. Her eyes flashed between the two. The maid could see how uncomfortable the Princess was. She was determined to help her in any way she could.

Annabeth nodded to the maid as they passed her. She hoped she was the friend she needed.

The dining hall was nearly empty only Frederick, his soon-to-be wife, and her sons sat at the table. A few guards were scattered around, but that was it.

"Helen and I are happy you could join us this evening."

"Yes, I was hoping to get to know you better." The woman smiled, but it was so obviously forced. Her eyes trailed to Annabeth's dress, which was so much more extravagant than her own. It didn't even fit her. The Princess had to hold back a laugh. Reyna was never one to see. That was Hylla's favorite part of the job, besides flirting with all the guards.

Annabeth didn't say a word to the couple as a platter of food was set in front of her. They stared at her as she ate quietly. The boys, who sat in front of her, couldn't seem to get over the fact that she was eating before the King allowed them to. Like she cared. Like Frederick would even dare punish her over something as insignificant as that in the grand scheme of things.

Annabeth finished her food quickly, looked at each of the people at the table, and stood. Like was by her side in an instant and she took his arm loosely.

"Give my compliments to the chef."

And then she was gone, the food on their plates untouched.


	8. Chapter 8

**Been at band camp since Sunday and nearly been worked to death at colorguard. Got to love that actually exercise and lots of pain. Oh well, I love it anyway. The dorms are nice, but freezing. Plus, I get a view of the football field. My mom thinks it for me to view the football players practicing everyday. I have yet to have time to look out it during the day XD please review!**

War News

Calypso was scared for Annabeth. From the moment troops started holing up in the town, she knew that her friend was in trouble. Leo spent his days helping troops through, just like the rest of the town. No one wanted to risk drawing attention to themselves, no matter how much they hated the King and the war itself.

Calypso wanted to help Leo, but he insisted that she stay inside so she didn't run the risk of being recognized. She had been in that prison long enough to meet many of the guards that were surely joining in on the war effort.

She hated being coped up in that house, no matter how much she liked Mellie and Gleeson.

She wanted to go outside. She wanted to do something. She wants to help in Atlantis and in Delphi.

Leo said that troops had already attacked the two kingdoms, much to her dismay. All she could do was pray to the gods for those people.

It was a little more than a week after the troops first arrived that Calypso decided to get up and actually find something to do.

"I'm headed to see Terminus," She had told Mellie. The soon-to-be mother wasn't happy, but reluctantly let her go.

"Just come back, darling. Don't leave us to wonder too long! Especially for Leo's sake."

So, Calgpso left early in the morning, before anyone in the house had woken up, even before the troops had risen in the town.

Mage walked down the dirt road with a pair of gypsies that were staying right outside of town. Hylla, the gypsy who was a friend of Annabeth's, had agreed to accompany her to the wall and back.

The Amazons, as Hylla said they were called, were protesting the war. Calypso couldn't help but laugh as Hylla and her friend Opal recounted how many pranks they had pranked on the soldiers. It's great that someone was doing anything, even as little as a prank, against the tyranny of Francisco. It didn't help that the rebels seemed to had disbanded since Annabeth and Percy left last year.

The wall looked as menacing as ever when they reached it. Calypso never understood why they built it in the first place. It just cut off Francisco from the rest of the world. It mainly kept people in as opposed to enemies out.

"I'll be right back, guys. I just need to see what Terminus knows," The brunnette told the gypsies.

Both nodded as Calypso disappeared into a secret door in the wall.

"Terminus!" She exclaimed in surprised as she was immediately faced with the older man.

"Calypso. What are you doing here?" He asked frantically, looking behind him into the house.

"Annabeth hasn't returned," She replied. "What's wrong?"

"Troops. They're here." He began pushing her back towards the door. "Annabeth hasn't come through here," He said quickly.

"Terminus, do you know where she is?"

The man paused briefly as he held the door open ban other voice within the house called out to him.

"The palace is the only place she could be if she hasn't yet returned. I think Fredericj is holding her there as some sort of hostage of war, maybe to break Malcolm and Percy's spirit or something. Maybe something more in the future. Please, I need you to let others know that this place is packed with soldiers. The house is no longer safe to let you in or out. Now go before they find out you were here." His words were low and rushed, but Calypso heard everything.

"Stay safe, Terminus. Tell Julia I said hello."

The man's face fell. "If I ever see her again, I will."

Then he shut the door in her face.

Calypso barely had time to react as she heard troops yelling from a few yards away. Hylla and Opal grabbed her and the three ran as fast as they could to get back to the dirt road.

"We have to get back, get help, and figure out a plan," She told them as they hurried back to the town.

"What do you mean?" Hylla asked.

"Terminus can't help us anymore. I just hope he can help himself and Julia at this point." Calypso's voice cracked as she said it. "Annabeth is most likely being held in the castle. We need to find a way in to get her out of there because who knows how Frederick might use her to sway Percy and Malcolm in the war."

Hylla and Opal looked at each in alarm.

" I know my way around the palace, but I have no way of getting there. All the guards know me," Hylla said while wracking her mind for a solution.

Calyoso thougt hard as well. She needed to find someone who could help get her into and out of the palace with Annabeth. She really could change the outcome of the war if Frederick used her over Percy and Malcolm

The trip finally made it back to the town well past sunset.

Calypso invited Hylla and Opal back to the Hedges, but they needed to get back to He rest of the Amazons.

"We're here if you figure something out," Hylla had told her as she hugged her goodbye.

Calypso walking into the Hedge home to be confronted by Leo.

"Don't leave without me again," He said while he nearly squeezed her to death.

"No promises," Calypso replied softly.

"We have guests," Mellie announced as she slowly walked over to hug Calypso over her baby bump.

"Yeah, I already saw Leo."

Mellie laughed and shook her head.

"No, Piper and Hazel are here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Five weeks in. College is SOOOO much fun. I've met sooo many great people, especially those who are in my major (music) and I feel myself getting better at my clarinet and colorguard every day. I've been so busy that I haven't been able to update anything here. I finally have a day off(sort of). I literally had two classes and a private lesson already and I have colorguard practice in a few hours, but that's less than most any other day. Thank goodness I already have this story written out, I just need to type it all up on here. I hope you all like it, as always. Please review.**

Malcolm's News

Malcolm was overwhelmed.

He had prepared to be King all his life, but he couldn't have prepared for what a kingdom looked like in war. Citizens called for help, troops asked for food, peoples needed a leader. Everyone demanded so much from him, but he wasn't sure if he had enough to give.

Apollo was sick. He couldn't stop vomiting everywhere and he was so weak. Kayla and her brothers were beyond worried. Michael was helping oversee the army, Lee had gone to Atlantis for any word from Poseidon about the war. Everyone in Delphi hoped that Atlantis would aide them, if they weren't already pulled into the war themselves.

Austin was looking over children whose parents were gone or hadn't been found yet. He kept them entertained with his music. Will was consistently in the infirmary, helping the doctors in anyway he could. The Prince had been training as a doctor. Being the youngest of the family, he was looking for a way to help Delphi more than as a Prince for the rest of his life. Being a doctor got him closer with the citizens. Not to mention how tremendously helpful he was in that time of need.

Kayla and Malcolm were taking care of the refugees in the palace. More and more poured in with each day. The entire south and east wings were filled with them and the north was soon to be opened up to them as well. The west wing remained closed, but only because that was where the infirmary was and rooms for the sick and injured were needed there. Malcolm had even given up his room in the east wing to children who couldn't find their parents.

"Malcolm!" Kayla ran down the hallway from one of the ballrooms. She no longer wore her beautiful gowns in front of the people. She wore a peasant's dress so that she could actually run between rooms. She still looked as beautiful as ever to Malcolm. His wife was one of the strongest people he knew. She was his rock when he decided to stay and help Delphi. He was still grieving about his mother, but she held him together.

At that moment, she looked like she was about to cry.

"What is it?" He asked as she slowed down, breathing hard from running.

"Lee is back. He says he needs to talk to us. All of us." She grabs his hand and begins to pull him away. "Michael is already with him and I sent a guard to fetch Will from the infirmary."

Malcolm followed her back to the west wing and straight to Apollo's room.

The King sat up on his bed as his children surrounded him. He looked a bit better, but still weak. Will gave him some medicine once he arrived. Lee, still in his travel clothes and carrying a bag, sat beside his father. Austin sat in a corner, some sort of instrument in his hands. Michael paced back and forth to one side of the room to the other/ He had sat his bow and arrow down on one of the few chairs in the room. He had been out with the troops when he was called in to see Lee. Kayla immediately went to her father's free side and took his hand, Malcolm right behind her.

"What's going on out there, Lee?" Apollo finally asked. The Prince looked deeply disturbed. He took off his bag and drew out a letter.

"King Poseidon has declared war on Francisco. Atlantis had been attacked around the same time we were." He paused. "The lost so many, Father."

Michael sat next to his brother for comfort, so that he could continue.

"More than even we did. They were attacked by the sea as well, which we are fortunate not to have been near because it was beyond deadly to anyone near the shore." Lee shuddered as he remembered walking through the disheveled streets, seeing so many lost faces.

Apollo took the letter from his son and began to read it.

"They want to create an alliance with us," He announced after reading it.

Lee nodded. "I already agreed to it on your behalf.:

"Good," Apollo praised, a small part of his struggles being lifted off his shoulders.

"Another thing." Lee didn't look like he wanted to say anything else, but he knew he had to. "Princess Annabeth went to Francisco for Queen Athena's funeral a little over a week ago and she never returned."

Malcolm felt his heart sink to his feet. Kayla grabbed his hand in attempt to steady him. It helped; he probably would have fallen if he hadn't. He already lost his mother. He didn't want to lose his sister as well.

"Is she dead?" He could hear Apollo quietly ask, his voice a mere whisper to the questions being thrown around in his head.

"It's uncertain," Lee replied, looking at everything but at Malcolm.

And with that, the Prince walked out of the room. He could hear Kayla calling after him, but he couldn't will himself to go back.

He choose not to go the funeral with Annabeth. He could have helped her. She could be dead.

"Malcolm, please say something," Kayla cried, loosely gripping his arm. She struggled to keep up with her husband, as he just kept walking.

"My mother's gone. My sister's probably gone. I'll be damned if he gets you, too."

The Princess nearly stopped following. She crying and she hadn't even realized it. She may have just lost the only sister she ever had and her husband was in an upset rage.

"Malcolm." She halted, letting go of his arm. He stopped as well, looking back at her. She wiped away tears furiously.

"You are not going to lose me," She said softly.

"Kayla." The Prince took a step toward her.

"You are not going to lose me and I'm not about to let you lose yourself from all this." The blonde grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard. "I need you here to help me. You are a part of this family now. We need your help. There isn't anything you can do for your mother. Percy will take of Annabeth as he promised he would when he asked her to marry him. Just as you promised me."

He took a deep breath. "You're right." He kissed her on the cheek before talking her hand. "Lets go help some people."

 **Update. I actually finished this three weeks after I started it. Since then I've gotten a boyfriend (how) and I've gotten through my first solo performance on clarinet(eek). I hope to get back to y'all with more chapters soon if I can. I literally am supposed to practice for two hours on my clarinet and two hours on other various music stuff and that doesn't include homework and colorguard. Anyway, I hope y'all have an amazing day and wish other students luck!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And again, it has been months since I've updated. I finished my first semester of college. Yay! Can't wait for next semester because I am head over heels in love with college. It's been a blast. Anyway, enough about my life. Here's the chapter. Love y'all and please review!**

* * *

Sickly News

"Today?"

Naomi nodded. "Yes. Hera should be here any moment. I've already told Luke that you were getting your dress fitted for the upcoming ball and not to bother us."

Annabeth looked up from the bowl of vomit in her lap.

"Yeah. I was I was getting a nice dress fitted. What ball?"

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you. It's the twins' birthday in a few days."

"Seriously?" Storms began to brew in the Princess' eyes. "There is a _war_ and they are spending time, energy, and money on some boys who seemingly showed up yesterday. They don't even do anything except lay around all day and play with swords." She threw up in the bowl again. The idea literally sickened her.

A knock at the door startled them both.

Naomi stood up quickly. After a quick exchange with Luke, Hera and Naomi returned to the washroom, where Annabeth was throwing up again,

"Oh, dear. You have some bad morning sickness," The older lady exclaimed.

"No duh. Now lets get this done," Annabeth snapped.

An hour later, Hera was packing up her bag.

"And remember to drink plenty of water and if you need me, send Naomi for me."

The Princess nodded as she sipped a cup of water.

Naomi helped Hero out. As she did so, Annabeth had a moment to think about what just happened.

She was pregnant. The midwife confirmed it, if the morning sickness from the last few days wasn't enough. Hero had given her some tips that might prove helpful.

Honestly, the Princess was terrified. She was going to be a mother and she wasn't sure she'd be able to see her fiance any time soon. A baby in months. She would need to ask Piper about it when she saw her next.

If she saw her.

"Annabeth."

The blonde scrambled to her feet from the bed,

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked Luke. At least she was dressed. The peasant clothes Naomi had lent her were nothing near the dresses he usually saw her in.

"I just came to check in on you since Naomi went to walk the seamstress out," The guard said, pointing to where the two had left moments before.

"I don't need someone to constantly be watching me," Annabeth said, turning away from the man and starting to walk towards the washroom so she wouldn't have to deal with her skin prickling from his gaze. It was then that a wave of nausea overtook her. She crumpled to her knees and willed herself not to vomit everywhere.

"Your Highness!" The guard dropped next to her and put his arm around her,

"I'm fine," Annabeth stuttered, trying to stand, but she was too weak to move much.

Luke was so worried about his Princess. She was on the ground, so obviously ill that it hurt him to see her like that. She tried to get up again, but couldn't. Luke resorted to helping her. He scooped her up into his arms and gently laid her on the bed.

The blonde immediately curled up as her stomach began flipping.

Luke, clueless to what was going on, sat beside her.

"Your Highness?" He asked. "Please, Annabeth, are you alright?"

She was shaking. The washroom was so far away, especially with Luke right there. She wanted to run and empty her stomach, but not with those eyes watching her. She couldn't run the risk of a palace docot coming in and announcing her pregnancy.

She would never get out.

"I'm okay. . . Just leave me alone."

Luke watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was so obviously in pain. It hurt that he didn't know what to do. He grabbed her hand to hopefully assure her that he was there to help.

Annabeth was too weak to pull her hand away as he held onto her tightly. His skin was so cold and the feeling she got from him was nowhere near warming.

"Your Highness!"

Annabeth had never been so relieved to hear Reyna's voice.

Luke took his hand away and stood up rigidly.

"There seems to be something wrong with Annabeth," He said quickly, his voice breaking a little as he said her name.

"I couldn't tell," Reyna replied, sarcasm oozing in her tone. "And sir, you are reminded to address the Princess properly. I'll take care of her. You may leave now."

The guard nodded and dashed from the room.

"Get me a bowl," Annabeth said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to be sick."

The maid ran into the washroom and returned with a clean bowl.

"What's going on, Annabeth?" Reyna asked as the Princess vomited into the bowl. Annabeth grabbed the girl's collar and pulled her close.

"I'm pregnant," She whispered into her old friend's ear. "No one can know"

"Of course."

Both girls fell into silence. They were remembering back to a year before. When Reyna was in on every single secret. She knew practically nothing about the young women sat in front of her. In her heart, she felt love towards the Princess. She had always wanted what was best for Annabeth, even though that meant Reyna leaving her last year. She felt close to the Princess once more as she shared this part of her, which only a handful of people could know. Reyna felt joy that Annabeth trusted her as she did and knew that if Annabeth got out, she would try to leave with her. Until then, she would give her as much as she could.

Reyna silently slipped out when Naomi returned, apologizing profusely for taking so long.

"Naomi. I never want that man in here again."

Naomi looked back at the door, the guard standing right behind it. The maid had seen the looks that the man had given the Princess. She had pushed them to the back of her mind since she had other things to worry about. As Annabeth told her about her suspicions with Luke, Naomi knew that she couldn't take anything he said or did for granted. She knew that he had a complicated past in the guard, the other maids gossiped quite a bit. Some had even slept with him. They mentioned his background in the prisons with the female prisoners there and also how emotionless he was when it came to his job.

Naomi always bit her tongue when they asked about him since they knew how closely they worked. The guard had flirted with her quite a bit when Annabeth first arrived. His advances were very similar to how he came on the other maids. Naomi tried to ignore his grabs at her skirts and teasing. As her time with the Princess continued, the less attention he gave to Naomi herself. He began asking question after question about Annabeth and Naomi attributed it to curiosity, since she had many of the same questions. She never really answered him and he used to just pout about it. Recently, his questions got more personal and his reaction was more rage. He never hit her, but he sure seemed like he wanted to.

"Do you want me to move into that room?" Naomi nodded to Reyna and Hylla's old room. It was meant for maids anyway, or consorts if Annabeth had married Percy before she ran off the year before. It was the subject of many of Luke's questions. "Safety reasons" he would say, but Naomi was starting to think that it was probably something else.

Annabeth smiled at the question. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

Luke listened to the girls chat inside. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but he could definitely tell the Annabeth was sounding better. He couldn't get over the fact that he actually got to hold her hand earlier. Her skin was so soft and warm. He remembered her smile and laugh from when she and Naomi would talk. The image of her eyes were burning so vividly in his head.

His dreams were very simple recently. They were all happy. Luke kept seeing himself with Annabeth. Not just near her, but with her. She was his and his alone. She took his hand, she laughed with him, she _looked_ at him. It was everything he could imagine. In fact, it was everything to him. He wished with everything in him that it could be true some day.

He didn't dare say it aloud, but Luke Castellan was in love with Annabeth Chase. He basically lived off seeing her everyday. Gods knew what would happen if he could spend all his time with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Holidays! Probably won't post again before New Year, so here is to a better 2017! Please review**

* * *

Old News

The reunion was heartfelt. There was so much that had happened to them since they last saw each other.

Hazel was married.

Calypso was healthy.

Piper had lost a child.

They had no shortage of things to talk about, bot to mention the war and Annabeth's disappearance. After many tears and a few hours of talking, the girls finally pulled themselves together.

"We have to bring her home. She needs us now more than ever," Piper told her friends. Of the trio, she was the only to know that Annabeth was possibly pregnant. The others knew it was of the upmost importance to bring her back to Atlantis, but they only know what was on the surface. If they knew, hell, if Percy knew, an army would descend on Francisco to get the Princess back.

"You're right. She just lost her mother," Hazel replied, Calypso nodding along. Piper couldn't tell them it was so much more than grief.

"I have an idea on how to get in," Calypso started. "Since Terminus can no longer help us, I'm thinking we can get in by plain sight."

Piper and Hazel exchanged a look.

"What do you mean?"

"I have some gypsy friends who helped me get to the wall easily. If we could join a group like that, we could walk right in. I'm sure Hylla could help us again."

"It could work," Hazel wondered aloud. "The kingdom is in chaos anyway, so that alone is a distraction as well."

An hour later, Calypso returned to the house with Hylla. The gypsy had agreed to help them, getting them as far as the wall with the rest of the Amazons as well as lending them some clothes to blend in. The group announced that they would leave at dawn.

All three girls had trouble sleeping that night. Calypso always had nightmares, but she was especially worried about returning to the kingdom. She hadn't really had time to think about it earlier, but she hadn't walked the streets since that night that they escaped the prison. Faces flashed in front of her as she closed her eyes. So many people, so many ghosts from her past that haunted her. She could still feel the cold of the cells, the hard ground under her back, the feeling of dirt all over her skin, and the darkness that her eyes had adjusted to. She could still feel how weak she had been, the hunger she felt every day she sat in there. Her desperation scared her more than anything else in that prison. She was desperate for food, a blanket, some sort of information about the outside world. She would do anything for just happiness that only last a moment. Anything. The guards were willing to cooperate with her, making her grovel at their feet for just crumbs. Sometimes they were harsh. A couple in particular asked for the unspeakable and her desperation gave in to it. Her cellmates did the same, gaining their pleasure through her pain.

Calypso tried to push out these memories as she lay in the dark. Her breathing became raspy and she could no longer stand it. She through open a window and looked out into the night sky. Thankfully, it was a clear sky that night. The stars dotting the space helped her breathe easier. The moonlight on the buildings in the village reassured her that she was not in that forsaken place any longer. She was safe, as long as everything went well the next day.

Piper had nightmares since she lost her son. There was no way around it. She would dream of saving her child, hearing his screams, or even of how he used to play with Jason. She didn't know if she could face the man that ordered the attack against Atlantis.

Hazel even had terrible sleep that night. Her dreams were about her mother. She hadn't dreamed of her in so long. She hoped to the gods that it wasn't a bad sign.

The three woke up extremely exhausted, but ready to go.

Hylla led the way as they marched to the kingdom. It was as it was the day before. Troops lined up everywhere. The gates were closed, but the iron bars would open at times to let troops in or out.

"This is were we leave you," Hylla announced to the trip. "Good luck."

Calypso kissed both her cheeks as she bid the gypsy farewell. They were on their own.

"Excuse me, sir. We're here to help with the war effort." Hazel told a troop stationed by the gate. Her voice dripped with the charm of a girl from the southern farms.

"Of course. You can head on in." Hazel giggled as the men opened the gate behind him.

The trio rushed through, each terrified that the men would think they were acting weird. They didn't stop them. Everything was going right until they reached an open square. Citizens rushed back and forth, supplies in their arms as they loaded wagons.

"Oh, miss! Mind watching my little one?" A man placed a baby in Piper's arms. She immediately looked uncomfortable and tried to find the man, who ran off into the crowd. She soon disappeared from her friends.

"Ma'am, I need your help. I'm not sure if their food is rotten." An older woman grabbed Hazel's arm and dragged her into the chaos.

Calypso was left alone in an instant. Everyone seemed to be working. It was no wonder that the troop let them in. They obviously needed the help. She tried to search the crowds for her friends, but was unsuccessful.

"Calypso?" She heard her named before someone dragged her off as well. Only, she knew this voice. And it had haunted her for nearly three years.

"Wait," She tried to say, but her word was lost in the noise. The iron grip on her arm kept her moving along, squeezing past people until she was finally stopped in an alley.

"Calypso. I thought I'd never see you again.' She was enveloped in a hug.

The man that hugged her smiled happily down at her. She wished she could do the same. A year ago, she would have.

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were in prison," He countered.

"I escaped. What about you?"

"The real killer confessed."

The man was tall, his hair dark and wavy just past his ears. He looked just as he did three years before.

"Look, Calypso. I have some things to say." The man looked down at his toes. "I still love you." He reached for her arms, but Calypso pulled away, memories from her time in prison returning to her again for the millionth time.

"You were my first love," She replied. And it was true. He was the first man thrown into her cell. He was the first to give her food, to show her kindness. The first kindness she ever had for her father had never shown any real love towards her. This man was the first to give it to her.

"I missed you so much. I always planned to get you out somehow, but with the war and the music ban, things got complicated."

She felt like she couldn't breathe. For two years, Calypso had imagined a scenario like that. She imagined this man breaking into the prison to rescue her from the demons that lived there. From the countless men who became her nightmares. What terrified her was the fact that he too had been a nightmare. He was the first man that touched her. He kept her warm and in his arms. He kept her fed and out of sight of the terrible guards. He left a whole in her heart when he left. He was meant to die for murdering his wife and children. Well, he was accused of killing his family. Instead, it turned out that he had murdered the man who had actually done it. Regardless, he had blood on his hands. Calypso knew, but she was desperate for love. When he left, the memory of his touch burned her skin. His words turned sour and his features in the darkness of the cell became twisted. The next man to touch her was rough. He meant to hurt her when he forced himself on her. It was at that moment that the first man became her savior. Her nightmares flipped and she saw that man saving her from the pain. And yet, he was the one that scarred her the most.

"I know the names of every single man that came into my cell." Her words were quiet, but she knew he was hanging onto her every word, just as he did in that damned cell. "Yours was the only one I never knew."

"Well, let me introduce myself. I'm-"

"No." Calypso interrupted him. "I don't want to know."

He looked confused. "But I thought I was your love."

She laughed a little at that. "I don't think I can call it that. You were just kind and generous compared to the others. I know what love is now and it definitely wasn't that." She met his eye. "Plus, I've moved on. I'm different from that weak girl preyed on in that prison. I have people whom I love and they love me as well. I have a purpose in life."

"Please, Calypso. Know that you never left my mind in three years," The man pleaded. His plea confirmed it all. If he truly loved her, he would have let her go in pursuit of what was best for her.

"And neither did you, but it is well past my time to look ahead instead of back. It's better that I didn't know your name because you're not the hero I thought you were." Calypso gave him one last kiss before turning and disappearing into the crowd. She had to find her friends before it got dark.


	12. Chapter 12

Washed Up News

"I think you already know, Annabeth," Naomi said quietly.

But Annabeth didn't want to accept the truth. There was no way to get out with Luke right outside her door. So that left one things to do.

"I do. I was just hoping you'd have more ideas." Annabeth looked very disturbed.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Naomi looked very worried. "I'll be waiting down the hall when everything is taken care of."

The Princess nodded. She had no other choice.

"Good luck, m'lady." The maid hugged her friend, knowing that what she was about to endure was something that she never would have thought she would have to do. She was about to marry another man for the love of the gods.

"I'll be right out," Annabeth promised.

Naomi walked out of the room and greeted Luke.

"The Princess wanted to speak with you privately, sir," Naomi said quickly before leaving as fast as she could.

The guard was more than delighted to venture into the room. He had barely seen the Princess since she was sick. He insisted on her seeing the doctor, but Annabeth swore that it was just some feminine issues. Nothing to fret about.

"You wanted to see me, your Highness?" Luke asked as he walking into the room. He didn't see her at first, but he quickly found her on the bed in her night gown.

"Luke," She called softly.

Outside the room, Naomi had never felt so terrible. She was basically whoring out the only friend she truly had. She paced back and forth down the hallway for what seemed like eternity. The sun soon set below the horizon. She napped out of it when Annabeth tip-toed out of the room. Her hair was askew, but that was the only thing that seemed off about her.

Unless one looked into her eyes.

She grabbed Naomi and both ran down the hall.

"Where is the best way out?" Annabeth asked Naomi once they had left the Royal Quarters.

The maid looked a little confused for a moment as she got her thoughts together.

"Through the western entrance and out into the orchard." Unfortunately, she didn't look entirely sure.

"Right. We just got to make sure the guard at the entrance is distracted." A voice joined them.

Annabeth was happy to see Reyna catching up to them.

"You're helping us?" The Princess asked, her glimmer of hope growing.

"Of course. You're one of my closest friends, Annabeth." Reyna grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they went. "Your new maid was also very convincing."

"How are we going to distract the guard?" Naomi asked, out of breath, trying to stay on topic.

"Leave it to me." Reyna let go just as soon as she latched on. She looked between Annabeth and Naomi. "Take care of her. She'll change the world one day." Reyna patted the younger maid's shoulder as the girl nodded.

Reyna ran ahead, the two following. As soon as the guard and Reyna disappeared from his post, they ran out into the orchards.

Annabeth couldn't help but remember running towards the beautiful palace a year before with Percy.

So much had changed since then.

Annabeth had done things she had never wanted to do. Bury her mother, sleep with a man other than Percy, let her father win. Only, the last one could still change in her favor if she got back to Atlantis.

"Hey! Stop!" A man yelled from behind them. Annabeth and Naomi shared a look of fear. It was Luke who was running after them.

"Quick! Switch cloaks with me!"

"What! Are you insane?" Annabeth looked down at her newest friend. Once a nervous maid, Naomi looked more determined than ever. The look on her face was one of a strong woman ready to stand for what she believed in.

"Just do it, Annabeth. Only one of us needs to get out of here. That's you."

Annabeth felt numbness in her body as she draped her cloak around Naomi. It reminded her of Calypso back in the prison. It had been to save the girl from the cold. Now it was to condemn a girl hellbent on saving her.

"I'll come back for you," Annabeth promised.

The maid smiled. "As we all know you will." Then she ran in the opposite direction of where they were supposed to go.

Luke, oblivious to the change, ran after her. Annabeth ran too, knowing that she could never forgive herself if she got caught then, not when both Reyna and Naomi may have just given away their freedom for her.

And the baby.

She was past the wall surrounding the palace in no time. She stopped to empty the contents of her stomach in a nearby alley before heading back out onto the streets. She tried to blend into the crowd at the market, but was immediately recognized.

"Annabeth!"

Only this time, she was happy to hear them.

"Caylpso?"

Both squealed as they ran and hugged each other.

"I thought we were going to have to go in there and get you," The brunette was saying, but Annabeth could hardly hear. She was simply overjoyed to have left. She needed to get back to Percy. She needed to tell him what happened.

"Calypso. We got to go. They might be after us."

The smile slipped from her friend's face. She nodded and took her arm.

"Piper and Hazel are around here somewhere. We got separated for a bit, but they should be close by." Just as she said it, Piper spotted them from across the market, Hazel on her toes by her side, trying to see.

"There they are, lets go now." Annabeth started towards them, but her name was yelled behind her.

"Annabeth! Please don't leave me! We were meant to be together!" Luke's voice sounded broken. Many citizens looked around for the guard curiously. Not Annabeth. She took Calypso's hand and ran as fast as she could to her other two friends. But it was no use. they had barely made it halfway across the courtyard when the guard grabbed Calypso's arm and yanked her from Annabeth. The brunette had been dragging behind.

"Calypso!"

"Go! Please just go!" She cried before going limp and dropping to the ground, pulling Luke down with her in surprise.

It was enough for a nauseous Annabeth to reach Piper and Hazel and run from the market.

Calypso was left with a nightmare. A man she had spent the past year trying to forget. A guard who took advantage of her. He was the cruelest of the huards.

 _Come on, Calypso. You're a criminal. You deserve this._

His words still rang in her ears.

Despite that, she was glad she could help Annabeth. Even if she was left with Luke Castellan.


	13. Chapter 13

A Soldier's News

"It's not good." Piper shook her head as she returned to Annabeth and Hazel. She had gone to Terminus' house to see if he was there.

"Where is he?" Hazel asked. Piper looked at her feet.

"Prison. Julia is in an orphanage closer to the palace."

The three were nearly overwhelmed with guilt. So many people had helped them, only to be punished for it.

Piper was glad that they got Annabeth where they did though. It was obvious that she needed to be taken care of. The Princess must have been at least three months along. Piper hadn't noticed before, but she was definitely gaining some weight.

"How will we get out?" Hazel wondered, looking between her friends. Piper had definitely looked better, the bags under her eyes adding year. Annabeth looked nauseous half the time and there was something in her eye that hadn't been there when she left. Something must have happened up in that palace.

"We'll hitch a ride." Annabeth pointed to some troops climbing into a wagon about a block away.

The girls followed Annabeth to the wagon. She waited a minute before one soldier stopped and gave her a long hard look. He grabbed a friend and the two of them walked up to her. Standing in front of her, they glanced at each other before grabbing her and pulling her aside.

"Your Majesty. What are you doing here?" One asked frantically, looking behind him at the other troops. His friend grabbed a few more boys. The troops loomed over her. Piper and Hazel watched helplessly to the side.

"I'm not 'Your Majesty,'" She replied smoothly.

"You are to us. In our eyes, you became Queen when Queen Athena passed," The troop said with a smile. His friends joined in.

"We no longer see Frederick fit to be our King. You are our true ruler."

"Not him and his new family."

"We follow you."

Six soldiers bowed their heads to Annabeth, who was surprised to say the least.

"Can you get us out of here?" She asked, gesturing to Piper and Hazel.

The troops looked confused. "Aren't you going to help us fight him?"

It broke Annabeth's heart to see her citizens like that, forced to fight a war they didn't believe in. It hurt that she was leaving them like this.

"The Princess is pregnant." Piper spoke up. The boys looked between her and Annabeth, who nodded.

"But I promise I will be here as soon as I am able. I will not leave you at this time, nor will I forget your kindness," She assured them. "It pains me to leave at a time like this."

The blonde looked down. She was ashamed. She felt like she was turning her back on the Kingdom. Tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't deserve to be their Princess. She was nowhere as near as amazing as her mother. She could never live up to Athena.

"She''s trying. She's pregnant and was held captive during this war! She's done more than you know for you." Piper rushed forward, but she was also crying. Every emotion seemed to run over her. The two girls held each other, their hearts pulled apart.

One who had just slept with a man who was not her husband and had just lost her beloved mother.

One who had lost her son and her husband was as good as dead to her.

While neither one knew what the other had endured, they still know the other was in pain. That they needed love.

The soldiers became awkward as the two girls collapsed on the ground in tears.

Hazel was the only one pulled together. She helped her friends up and accepted the offer for a ride graciously. Soon, they were on a wagon with three other soldiers, heading out of the kingdom.

The girls felt hollow and raw after their emotions just let go. Piper and Annabeth both knew they needed to talk about what had happened, but it was not the time.


	14. Chapter 14

Sounds Like the End

The girls thanked and left the troops in Hedge's village. Going back to Gleeson and Mellie was hard enough, but knowing that Leo was waiting for Calypso was horrid.

What would they say to him? That Calypso probably won't be back for a long time? Because that was the truth. The trio reached the cottage around lunch time. Knocking on the door, they had expected Mellie, Gleeson, or even Leo.

Not Percy.

Percy threw his arms around Annabeth the moment he realized it was actually her standing in the doorway.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! It's you!" He cried, holding her tightly.

"Percy." His name was all she could say as tears started down her face. She had missed him. She had needed him. She wanted him. She had to tell him.

"I'm pregnant," She blurted, much to his surprise as well as Gleeson's as he overheard from behind her fiance.

"That's amazing." Percy held her a little more delicately, tears streaming down his face. _He was going to be a father._

"I slept with another man."

Silence fell over the group.

Piper grabbed Hazel's hand and pushed Gleeson inside, leaving the couple outside. As much as she wanted to comfort Annabeth, she knew that the two needed time to process what the blonde just said.

Percy felt his heart sink as the words hit him. Never in his life did he imagine Annabeth saying that.

"Is the baby not mine?" He stuttered, willing himself not to take a step back from the love of his life.

"The baby is definitely yours," She said, part of the weight lifting off his shoulders.

"Why?" He managed to say after a while.

"It was the only way out." The words jumbled in her brain. She had so many things to tell him. That she loved him and only him. That it was for their baby and the kingdom. That it pained her so much to have left her friends behind.

She was surprised when Percy enveloped her in an embrace.

"I love you, Annabeth. I just wish I had gotten there before that could have happened."

The two stayed there a while despite the chilly evening. Annabeth didn't feel nauseous and Percy wasn't overwhelmed with worry. They were in love and love trumped everything wrong.

"Lets get married."

"What?" Annabeth looked at Percy in surprise. "You already asked me to marry you."

"No. Now." Excitement stirred inside the Princess for the first time since her mother's death. Could she finally be married to Percy?

"Lets do it."

Percy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Tomorrow. First you should rest." The blonde nodded as she realized how exhaustion was starting to take its toll.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." The two started to go back inside when Annabeth stopped her fiance. "What happened to Piper? Why isn't she with her family?"

Percy's heart dropped as he told her.

Annabeth couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Her best friend had come far after something so traumatic. She was in so much pain and Annabeth didn't know just how much she had needed the comfort.

"I'll see you in the morning, Percy. I need to spend some time with her."

Percy agreed as she left to find their friend.

The next morning, Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel were sat inside the cottage as Mellie braided flowers into the bride's hair. The night before had been spent in tears, love, and chaos as the trio made the Princess' wedding dress.

"This should have happened months ago," Hazel was saying.

"So many people should be here," Annabeth mumbled to herself, faced flashing in her mind. Calypso. Her mother. Poseidon and Amphritite. Reyna and Hylla. Naomi. Silena and Clarisse. Jason and Caden. Malcolm and Kayla. She would have wanted them all there for her. Even Leo was gone. He left the night before when told about Calypso. Not a word to anyone.

Piper placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's fine, Annabeth. We'll have a formal ceremony later if you want. This is purely between you and Percy, not anyone else."

The Princess nodded. "You're right." Her panic subsided. The girls all stood as Hedge's yells could be heard out in the garden. He was the one marrying the pair. He must have been getting impatient.

"Lets get you married." Piper hooked her arm with Annabeth's.

Annabeth forced a smile on her face despite everything. It was still her wedding day.

 **To be continued in Dream Fearlessly...**

 **Thank you everyone that is still reading! I appreciate every review and every view. I hope you continue on to the final part of this trilogy "Dream Fearlessly." The first chapter is up now. Thank you again!**


End file.
